<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You by ShadowKitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866939">For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitt/pseuds/ShadowKitt'>ShadowKitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitt/pseuds/ShadowKitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusty needs to know something but Blade is being evasive. Will Blade tell Dusty his true feelings or keep Dusty in the dark?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wow, it's been awhile since I wrote something. I'm really sorry about that and I apologize for it being so short. I hope you enjoy :)</p><p>After a really long day, Blade wanted some time alone and went to his cliff. A little while later, Dusty found him staring out into the darkening sky. Nothing was said for awhile as Dusty tried to figure out what he wanted to ask Blade but was scared but he felt he had to know.</p><p>"Blade, do I ever cross your mind?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you like me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you want me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Would you cry if I left?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Would you live for me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Would you do anything for me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Choose - Me or your life."</p><p>"My life."</p><p>Dusty, feeling like he wanted to cry, turns around and begins to roll away when suddenly Blade gently nips his right horizontal stabilizer. Dusty stops to tell him to let go but then Blade spoke,</p><p>"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."</p><p>Dusty's eyes widened at this statement and Blade wraps his rotors around him, continuing to speak.</p><p>"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you."</p><p>"The reason why I don't want you is because I need you."</p><p>"The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left."</p><p>"The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you."</p><p>"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you."</p><p>"The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."</p><p>Dusty smiles a teary smile as he leans on the AgustaWestland and returns the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>